


Superglue, Or How To Torment Your Brother

by mirothecat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirothecat/pseuds/mirothecat
Summary: Takes place after Silver Lining, but you don't have to have read it to read this. What happens when Loki brings superglue back to Asgard with him.





	Superglue, Or How To Torment Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Silver Lining, but you don't have to have read it. What you need to know is 1. Loki and Sif are dating and Thor has yet to figure it out, and 2. Loki discovered superglue while in Midgard helping repair the damage to NYC.

"Brother!" Loki resisted the urge to turn Thor into something slimy as his book was sent flying. "I have need of your expertise! I fear there is evil sorcery at work!"

Loki put on a blank face, although the half-amused half-confused looks on the faces of Sif and the Warriors Three led him to think that he knew exactly what was afoot. "Oh? Do elaborate."

"I am… " He paused a moment, wild-eyed, "losing my strength and dexterity. I feel as normal, but at times I find I have unusual difficulty performing the simplest of tasks."

Loki cocked his head quizzically. Behind the men Sif was clearly fighting laughter, which confirmed it. "I see. When did this start?"

"T'was while we were in Midgard. I found one night that I had difficulty unclenching my hand from Mjolnir's shaft." Thor looked traumatized at the memory even as Fandral snorted softly at his unfortunate choice of words. "My lady Jane was rather displeased about it."

"Are you certain you didn't have a simple muscle cramp?" Loki adopted a patronizing tone, "You must be letting the tales the humans tell go to your head if you believe yourself immune to such mundane phenomena."

"That wasn't the only time!" Thor protested. "I had difficulty with the toilet seat the next day!"

"To be fair, you _were_ quite hung over at the time. Or was that a _different_ occasion where you couldn't figure out how to operate a Midgardian toilet?" Loki was having fun with this.

"Last night, he had difficulty with his trousers." Volstagg boomed, "We had to call for a servant to bring a fresh pair after he destroyed them trying to free himself."

Thor turned bright red and tried to ignore the fact that even Hogun looked amused. "I have had difficulty with seemingly unconnected tasks ever since. At times I have trouble picking up the smallest of objects."

Loki cocked his head thoughtfully. "That is strange indeed. I wonder... no, we mustn't be hasty. How small of objects are we talking?"

"I had difficulty with the coins I spilled on my floor the other day."

"And your spoon this morning at breakfast." Sif added helpfully, shooting Loki a _Look_ as soon as Thor turned away again.

"I see." Loki's quick mind was formulating a plan. "Well, I have to do some research of course, but I _may_ have heard of something." He surveyed his brother's pleading expression, "If you're that worried I _suppose_ you could start gathering the ingredients for the counter-spell for me. I _think_ I remember some of them."

Thor perked up immediately. "We shall go on a grand quest to fetch these ingredients!"

"That's the spirit." Loki was already scanning the nearest bookshelf as if looking for something. "I'll need electric eels. It's either 53 or 58, I don't remember which, so bring me 58 to be safe. They need to be wild-caught and live, and you can't use your powers on them because that contaminates _their_ powers and messes up the spell. You'll have to catch them by hand."

"Onward then! We five shall be off in search of these electric eels that you speak of!"

"Actually," Sif put in, "I had best stay here so that Loki has some backup if the evil sorcerer discovers that his plan is being foiled."

Loki sighed long-sufferingly. "I suppose I do _occasionally_ get lost in my own world when I am doing research."

Thor clapped Sif on the shoulder. "An excellent idea. Look after my brother well, my friend."

As soon as Thor and the warriors three had departed, Sif gave Loki an exasperated look. "A slimy Midgardian fish that zaps people. Why."

He grinned mischievously. "They'll be kept occupied for quite a while, I dare say. And I'm sure I can come up with a use for electric eels."

"So that's your next diversion when you run out of superglue?"

"Mmm, maybe." He crossed to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "But right now I see something much more interesting right in front of me. He _did_ tell you to look after me..." He dodged the swat at his head with a laugh.

"Shut up and put your silver tongue to use on other things."

With a smirk, Loki teleported them both to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I imagine our lovebirds have difficulty getting time alone together with Thor around, especially with him being protective after the events of Silver Lining. They're not going to waste this chance.
> 
> Also Loki with superglue is too much fun. Let's see, he's superglued Thor's hand to Mjolnir's handle, superglued a toilet seat shut, put superglue in the fastenings of Thor's pants, superglued a bunch of coins to the floor by Thor's dresser where he'd think he'd spilled them, superglued Thor's spoon to the breakfast table... and that's just what Thor has found so far.


End file.
